miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Xenda and Zipona's Kwamis
Appearance The Kwamis is about 12cm in height, the head size is about an apple and the body is 3 times smaller than the head. In the middle of their eyes, there are a letter "X" on the right eye and a letter "Z" on the left eye in white, those are acronym of Xenda and Zipona, the creators of Pet and Wild kwamis. There are white parts of their both hand. The legs have a bend near the feet and the feet are a pointed at the end of the legs. The animal theme that they display is reflected in their Miraculous. When they become hyper, their white line middle eyes will be disappeared, instead, they'll be replaced by white lines diamond-shape, there is a dot in left eye, some of line on the white-eyes parts that have color of the "same function" kwami of the other kind depending on which kwami they are. For example, Dokaa has the "same function" kwami is Womee, when he uses his super power, the dot in his left eye is red, and when Womee uses her super power, the dot in her left eye is yellow, another example, Calii has the "same function" kwami is Liguu, so when she uses her super power, her dot in left eye will be green and vice versa. Abilities Normal Ability Unlike the other kwamis, both Pet and Wild kwamis are unable to fly, tangible, can be filmed or photographed and can't communicate with other kwamis by performing a ritual. But they do have another abilities to support them. *The Kwamis can make themselves invisible but just in a short time. Except Dokaa and Womee, they can invisible some part of their body for eternity. *The Kwamis can jump highly and land gently. *The Kwamis can use various languages, whenever the place they come, they can understand what local people say. Not only that, the Kwamis can also teach them some of the language that they need. *The Kwamis can lift an object no matter weight is. Miraculous Transformation The Kwamis can inhabit and get out the Miraculouses whenever they like. When inhabiting, the wearer will transform into superheroes and gain a specific power. The Kwamis can communicate with the owner by mind to mind and the Kwamis can protect them from being controlled by every ascendancies. Hyper The Kwamis can use their own super power as a back-up plan. When their owner are in trouble and the Kwamis are unable to inhabit the Miraculouses, they will use their super power. The Kwamis rarely use it because it creates painful, sadness, madness in joy and a little angry. Fusion All 36 Kwamis will combine into a white kwami called The Xezi Kwami (from first two letters of the creators' name). This kwami don't need a miraculous to inhabit, they will inhabit right in the chest where the owner's heart is place. Life Food Each of kwamis has their own favorite food. They don't need food to survive but to control themselves. Everytime they lack of food, they have to follow all the orders of their owners. That's mean they will totally act like the original kwamis. Sleeping Ideals List of Kwamis Pet Kwamis *Dokaa - Dog Kwami *Calii - Cat Kwami *Pappa - Parrot Kwami *Lamma - Llama Kwami *Gullu - Goldfish Kwami *Fritti - Ferret Kwami *Tamma - Pig Kwami *Hamma - Hamster Kwami *Kappa - Capybaras Kwami *Kanna - Rabbit Kwami *Skilli - Turtle Kwami *Hønnø - Chicken Kwami *Errem - Hermit Crab Kwami *Næbbæ - Platypus Kwami *Stinni - Skunk Kwami *Tuddu - Toad Kwami *Hesse - Horse Kwami *Gekke - Gecko Kwami Wild Kwamis TBA Rules of Names Category:Kwamis